Ip: Dreamrealm
by xXNatAttackXx
Summary: Follow the fun and exciting adventures of the Creatures, as they stumble upon an odd Trouble In Terrorist Town server with a grande secret. Through the power of this server, they are able to travel to other worlds. And the only way out, is death.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ip:

Six people sat at a bunch of tables all having computers in front of them. There were two other spots, and the people who they belonged to were doing other things. One was adjusting the camera, trying to fit everyone into the screen, while the other was getting a drink.

"God Dammit, Ze Hurry up so we can start." a rather irritated looking man said calling from his spot.

"Calm down James. I am just trying to get some water." Ze , younger than the others it seemed, hurrying back with a water bottle.

"We ready to start?" The one adjusting the camera said, taking seat at a head of a table. He fiddled with a bunch of buttons, and soon they were recording the content on their screens.

"Hold on mic sync. On 1 say dog." Another voice said. "3, 5, 666, 420, 1. Dog"

"Dog" five voices said, following instructions.

"Fuck you Aleks" a Hispanic voice said.

"Cats" a man with a red hat called out.

"Well. That's just great. Now everything is ruined. Koots, you just had to say cats. And fuck you too Sly." The boy identified as Aleks replied to the ones who didn't listen to his instructions.

"Can we just get this started?" The one now known as James said.

"Hey guy-" Kootra tried to introduce them but was interrupted.

"What's up everybody ImmortalHD here wi-" Aleks was cut off as well.

"What's up everybody ImmortalHD here with another episode of Creature Game night with me-" Sly said mimicking Aleks' voice very poorly.

"Who the hell is that supposed to be?" Aleks looked over to Sly

"You dumb ass."

"Can someone just give the introduction?" the only blonde in the room suggested.

"HELLOOOO EVERYBAHDAY. WELCOME TO ANOTHER GAYEEEM NIGHT!" A man with a black fluffy beard and fluffy hair yelled in a rather amusing voice.

"Thank you, Sp00n" the blonde stated

"No problem Seamus."

"As you can see this is the first game night with _all_ of the Creatures."

James gasped "_All of them?_"

"Yes indeed Nova, and we decided to play some Trouble In Terrorist Town," Kootra said as their games started up.

When the loading screen went away a voice welcomed them to the server.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the Trouble In Terrorist Town server Dream Realm. Please take a look at the rules." a woman said, her user name being 'JustAFayz'

Sly took this opportunity to let his voice be heard and read out the rules. "Rule 1, please do not RDM we will not ban or kick, but it is frowned upon if it is not amusing. Rule 2, if there is younger children on the server who do not wish to hear profanity please avoid using it. Rule 3 do not talk badly or rudely towards other players unless in a joking matter, we are all friends here. And finally Rule 4, if you are new to the server please ask JustAFayz the owner or her close friend KoalaLyf, what happens when the duo is on at the same time. If you wish to not experience what happens you are granted the opportunity to leave."

"Oh cool a server that isn't very strict, we can goof around now," Nova said, glad they can keep up there silly antics without being kicked.

"What is up with that last rule?" Ze questioned, obviously being the only one to really care.

"Who cares, lets just play!" Seamus said, hiding the fact that he had become the traitor that round.

"Welcome to the server, AnalShipment, zZBootyPopperZz, Slyfox, Kirk Bushman, Dr. Ernest Nelson, Ssohpkc, BatDanz, and Sp00nerism. If you have any questions feel free to ask, I am JustAFayz, feel free to call me Fayz, or Fayth," The girl who had welcomed them earlier said, sounding rather nice.

None of the guys except for Ze seemed concerned about the fourth rule, so he decided to message her from the Skype account she had listed.

**ZeRoyalViking** 'What does the fourth rule mean exactly?' he typed. He got a quick reply.

_JustAFayz _'Me and my friend, KoalaLyf, or Erica, helped me make this server. It is a very high tech server which we used some… personal methods. Methods you would probably blow off as fake until you see what happens.'

**ZeRoyalViking** 'So what will happen when this KoalaLyf or Erica or whoever comes on?' Ze typed back concerned.

_JustAFayz _'Gimme a second I got another message'

* * *

**Fayth's P.O.V**

When I was talking with this Ze character I received another message from Erica.

_KoalaLyf_ 'Hey I'll be on in just a second, alright?' Good. Now we can finally start the fun

**JustAFayz** 'Okay hurry up, a group of eight has joined us and only one seems to care about what will happen.'

_KoalaLyf _'Alright, I am on steam and logging on now.'

Okay, Erica is almost on and I still have to deal with the guy messaging me. I sighed as I typed the paragraph to give him a vague idea on what would happen.

* * *

**JustAFayz **'Okay so basically, me and Erica do some very advanced stuff, and the server changes from TTT to a fun rpg server. You will then choose your character's appearance. Be warned, do not do anything to weird to it.'

_ZeRoyalViking _'I guess that is kind of advanced.'

**JustAFayz **'So will you choose to stay or leave, you have very little time to decide'

_ZeRoyalViking _'Well, my friends don't seem to mind so I guess we will stay'

**JustAFayz **'Yay! 8 more people get to join the fun~!'

-JustAFayz has gone offline-

Oh joy, more people are to be welcomed to our fun "game". I'm sure Erica and everyone else will be happy to know that the Creatures are the newcomers. I finished off my soda as I tabbed back into the server to see that Erica has just logged on. I pressed the button that I had assigned to activate my mic.

"Alright everyone. Erica is here and I suppose you all know what that means~!" I smiled as the lights in my room faded away as I heard the gleeful cheers of the other daily visitors. Like they had much of a choice to leave. You couldn't leave until you died in our fun little game. I heard the confused arguments of 7 of the 8 newcomers


	2. Chapter 2- First Realm

Chapter Two:

"What the fuck, why did the lights go out?" Slyfox commented.

"Why are our computers still on?" this time AnalShipment was the one confused.

They were quiet for a bit, so I guess they were all together. Erica decided to add her little bit to the entering of the game this time. Which totally was my job by the way. She said a few words that sounded like mumbo jumbo to the others but was a clear enchantment to me as she had everyone sucked into the same room. An eerily white room that seemed to stretch on for ages. Our scene was already decided, until most everyone died off in this world.

"Welcome to the Dream Realm, to our newcomers, 1 of you 8 were curious enough to ask me about it. Ze, was it?" I said smirking with victory as he was very shocked with the immense difference this was from what I described.

"I had no idea it would be like this!" He said defending his honor, most likely. All of his friends gave him a puzzled yet angry look. Then the one with the red hat turned to me.

"What is all of this?" He said motioning his arms about

"It seems you guys were ignorant enough of our last rule to ask us about it," Erica said, she was usually the more serious one ingame, after we went into the Dream Realm, while I became a little bit more giddy and hyper.

"Mmmhmm. I was really curious when I only got one of you guys to ask me," I said pointing one finger to show them my point. "But I think I will give it a better explaination since you are here!

"So, the TTT server was a server I made for fun at first. I had my friend, Erica, help me out after I had it up. And we have a little secret. We have magical powers, so I decided to make a little world I like calling the Dream Realm. Basically I turned the server into a portal, and it is activated once and enchantment is said."

"Which is what you heard me sayings," Erica interrupted.

"Yes, and within this realm we travel to different universes. Much like that game Kingdom Hearts. But since I created the portal, I can decide which universe we go. You are locked in this portal. And the only way to leave is death. You can change the settings though~! You can make it so you don't feel major pain, only minor, natural pains." I said getting all excited when I was explaining this.

"Wait, so what you are saying is," The one whose username was zZBootyPopperZz said, but since I was the owner I can see his info on his profile, knowing his name was Aleks. "We can only leave when we die, right? So can't we just commit suicide?"

"No! Suicide and killing each other for the soul purpose of leaving is absolutely forbidden!" Erica snapped, full of rage that someone would want to leave like that.

"Its okay Erica! Calm down now!" I said as I floated over to my friend and hugged her until she was calm. "Alright, so you can choose to remain the same, or choose a different outfit. The realm we are in now is the Soul Eater realm. You can coordinate your outfits to fit in, everything else, from being a weapon to a meister is already assigned to you." I said, then I shouted a command "Avatar's load, avatar choosing screen load," as I said this my outfit from basketball shorts and a tank top changed to a very unique outfit. My hair was no longer in a ponytail and fell in curly locks over my shoulders, touching the middle of my back. My outfit switched, I was now in a cape sort of thing that flowed around me. My shirt changed so that it was long sleeved, but my shoulders show. I had black leggings and white shorts. I looked over as Erica changed her appearance into something more sophisticated, but somewhat matched mine. Instead, she wore an elegant skirt and shirt that resembled mine. She then smiled at me, and turned into an axe that was blue and green. When gave off different commands it either grew or changed forms.

The guys suddenly got interested and immediately mimicked our actions and changed their outfits. I watched as Sly change from his clothing into a hoodie with fox ears and adding a foxtail to his body. His outfit stay the same, but he had a different shirt that was purple with a slime on it. Aleks soon had on an Optimus Prime helmet with a jacket that had HD on the front and a Nob on the back. Ze looked over his choices and realized the others had picked 'Customize" and he had a red Viking Helmet on and a red shirt with a white creeper face on it.

Dan had what I expected to be a comfier rendition of a Batman outfit. Sp00n had a horse head with yellow clothing. Kootra had his hat and a shirt with a cat face on it. Seamus was then in a Mario outfit and James had a cookie monster beanie, a grey hoodie and a shirt that said "Loki'd" on it. ((Omg I half-assed these I hate having to come up with outfits))

"Alright, now that that is done, let us enter this world. We will be at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, and we will start off at a new slate with the characters. How does that sound everybody?" Erica said, asking the multiple other people accompanied by many agreements and a few groans.

The Creatures looked around nervously as the white screen soon faded out and the landed in the middle of a town that surrounded a huge building. "I guess our landing was a little off," I commented, realizing we weren't in the Academy.

"Hey, who are you guys? You don't look familiar at all," A boy with black hair that had 3 what stripes on the right side of his head.

"What's up with your hair?" I flinched as Seamus asked a question that should be left alone. Many of the other people had the same reaction as mine as Kid started having a breakdown.

"Hey, Kid, its not that bad. Your hair is awesome!" One of the two girls accompanying him commented"

"Who cares if its unsymmetrical, it can never change even if you dye it, the white just comes back," and there goes Patty, not even trying to help the situation.

"Uwaaaaaah~! I am a horrible human being. I'm a freak of nature. I don't deserve to live anymore," He wailed running away from our group.

"What a freakshow," I heard Sly mutter.

Sighing I walked up to our eight new friends. "I guess I should have told a few things to avoid," I looked up and saw more figures coming at us, and fast. "But now I guess it's a little too late. Oh Erica darling~!" I looked over to her and she had the same idea.

I waited for the figures to approach. I smiled wickedly as Maka approached me. I know oh so much about her, and yet, with our slates being cleaned she knew nothing about me. My smile grew as Soul turned into a scythe and she made it so that she could easily cut me in half with a flick of her wrists.

I started to giggle. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and everyone looked surprised. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Forget that happened, go ahead with what you were doing. You know, being ready to kill be and all."

Maka shook off her confusion and stood boldly once again. "Who are you?"

I put my hand on my heart faking sadness. "And here I thought I might actually get the recognition from the all mighty Maka Albarn," I said, then muttered so that only the group that came with me could hear. "I guess this is what I get for starting over."

Maka looked a bit irritated. She repeated herself, her voice slightly louder and more authoritive "Who are you?"

"I guess I shall do the introductions since no one else is stepping up. I, am Fayth Thornhill, this is my friend Erica Cross. These odd fellows," I motioned towards the Creatures getting a few sarcastic hurt ego gasps. "Are the Creatures, Sly, Nova, Kootra, Danz, Ze, Immortal, Sp00n, and Seamus."

"Hey, how come you only used my real name?" Seamus retorted

"Because it is so much easier to remember than Ssohpkc," I offered back. I was about to introduce the others to see all but two or three were already dead. A pair of girls were fighting a creature as the shorter one changed into an elegant sword. I huffed at the fact I didn't remember their names. The third one, was a younger child, a girl as well. I recognized her though. She was my 'little sister' but not by blood, for I was adopted.

"I can remember the names of the two fighting, but the younger one is my sister, Trinity," After I returned my gaze to Make as she positioned Soul into a less offensive position around me I took my chance to surprise her. In quick, swift movements, Erica was within my hands as a small axe within the breath of a second. As soon as I held her I yelled "Grow" and soon the axe was a lot larger. I held Erica up to Maka's neck and asked her the same question. "Now, might I have the pleasure of you and your weapon's names?"

I stifled the laughter for as long as I could. Her surprised expression was too much for me and Erica and I just dropped her as she shrunk and changed back and we were on the ground laughing within seconds.

"Sorry, I am not used to trying to be mean," this time I tried a more subtle approach, and held out my hand. "You know my name what is yours?"

She reluctantly took my hand and gave out a sigh, then smiled. "Maka Albarn, pleased to meet you," then, me being the person I am, attacked her with a hug which surprised her as much as my attack.

"Promise me we can be friends!" I yipped like an excited puppy.

"S-sure. Why not?" She replied.

Alright, Maka introduction down, now everyone else in this academy to go. I really wanna meet Justin again, he was fun to hang out with.

"Okay! So what are we now? Ghosts?" I heard Seamus' sarcastic remark.

"Shut up Seamus, I have a head ache and I can go without your dumb ass remarks," Aleks scolded him.

"If your head hurts so much why you just shut up Aleks?"

"Because the only who has talked since we got here is you! Other than the two psychos over there," Aleks bluntly stated motioning to me and Erica making friendly with Soul and Maka, as Liz Patty and Kid joined the introductions.

3rd Person

"OH MY GOD! JAMES! YOU LOOK YOUNGER!" Sly said freaking out. Then the other 7 realized too, that all of their friends appeared to be younger.

"What the fuck! They didn't tell us about this part!" Aleks said looking over to the two, who were still giggling with their new friends. "Hey you two fuckers," he shouted towards them. "What the hell is this!"

Fayth sighed and shrugged. "Sorry, I forgot about the minor details about stuff like that."

"Minor! We are like, 10 years younger!" James retorted. With this statement the heroes and heroines of this world look rather confused. Fayth sighed and walked over to them.

"Look. Can you not bring up our ability to travel in places like this? And by this I mean public? Your age changed because it is making it so you are able to communicate more easily with the main roles of this world. You should have listen more carefully to the fourth rule, and all of this could have been avoided," She said, the goofy stage passing as she was settled into the world.

The two children who Fayth had completely forgotten, walked over to the group. "Look, I know a lot about this world. I have probably watched the show a million times by now," The taller, blonde one said

The shorter black hair one with her bangs covering an eye patched eye continued her statement. "And if you need any help, go ahead and ask us."

Something must have finally clicked in Fayth's head because she suddenly burst out "Oh my goodness, I remember now. You guys are Anna Beth and Lulu. How could I have forgotten!"

They looked at her unfazed, obviously used to her forgetfulness. They both shrugged and went to introduce the to the heroes and heroines of the Soul Eater world.

A cloaked figure watched over the meeting of the children. And if you'd like to know, yes, the worlds do affect your age so you can fit in with the main roles. He laughed to himself with glee. "Hoorah! 13 more students for my Academy~!"

Maka looked up surprised when Lord Death jumped from the building. He looked over his surroundings and watched the group of eight boys freaking out and saying nonsense about how they were younger with two girls trying to comfort them as a third just ran around. He watched as Lulu and Anna Beth approached them.

"Why hello there young ones!" He smiled, frozen as he watched them pass him like they didn't even notice him. "Hmph." He went up to the larger group. "Hello friends! I am Lord Death, headmaster of the DWMA. Would you care to join my school?"

Fayth took the stand. "Why of course, Lord Death. We would be honored to," she slightly bowed. The boys smirked or laughed at her good girl farce.

"Alrighty then! You will be starting as soon as possible! Maybe even tomorrow," Lord Death said, and with that he was gone.


	3. Author's ApologiesUpdate

**Hey anybody who actually reads my story, I am super sorry I haven't been able to update. My laptop broke and I haven't been able to type or upload any chapters. Every now and then, I can use my friends laptop or one of my school computers.**

**Anyways, if you haven't been able to tell, this won't always be a Soul Eater cross-over. This being so, I am going to move it from the crossover section (if I can ouo). Yup. That is basically all I wanted to cover. I am changing the realms in the 3rd or 4th chapter, so if you get super curious go ahead and drop a review (wonk).**


End file.
